spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrScience12/Explosive Nights
Sworn to Secrecy presents Explosive Nights. Transcript *''begins at an abandoned warehouse; the team is trapped inside'' *'SpongeBob:' to kick open window Come on! Break! window Shatter! Bust or something! *'Sandy:' It's not going to work, SpongeBob. They replaced the windows with polyurethane fiber metal. It's virtually strong enough to replace a blast door. *'Patrick:' up crate There has to be some way out of here. at crate at window No warehouse can stop the ERGBB. breaks in front of SpongeBob *'SpongeBob:' note fall out of crate What's this? up note What is a note in a crate? They must be clues to the warehouse. *'Patrick:' Not the time to be playing with Styrofoam, SpongeBob. another crate We need to find a way to, I don't know, survive. *'SpongeBob:' note into coat I'll just have to read this little pamphlet later. *''throws yet another crate'' *'SpongeBob:' behind a crate stack; takes out note Now's a better time than any, I guess. out note Let's see. note "You may not have known, but we took the advantage of planting a bomb in the warehouse. What can I say? It's our job." No way! *'Squidward:' around corner I see that you have found quite the clue, SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob:' Never sneak up on a secret agent, Squidward. sits next to SpongeBob But if they did in fact plant a bomb, where would they do it? *'Squidward:' I don't know. It's so puzzling, but there has to be some evidence somewhere. sighs Now I have to look for it. *'SpongeBob:' note; note lands on back Hey, what's this? up note It's a riddle. riddle "The bomb is in a crate where the contents are firm, yet soft, rough yet smooth, loud yet quiet, and holds things in place tight yet loosely". *'Squidward:' Oh, more work. breaks in front of SpongeBob and Squidward *'Patrick:' Come on out from back there! We're still trapped in a warehouse with a bomb. And before you ask, we're in a warehouse. Voices carry. another crate *'SpongeBob:' up; walks toward the broken crate Does anyone else hear that? to bubble wrap Hmm. bubble wrap out of way The bomb! up bomb *'Sandy:' We have to get rid of this thing! We need to get it outside somehow. *'Squidward:' Why go outside? It's so hot. on crate But it's so cool in here. *'SpongeBob:' Cool? up to see air vent Of course! to stairs; runs up stairs I hope I can make it through the vent. bomb toward open outside vent *'Patrick:' crate, hitting the back of the bomb, thus propelling the bomb out of the hole Are we sure that was legal? You know. Throwing a bomb outside of a warehouse to the public? *'Sandy:' I don't think anyone is within a five mile radius of the place except us. Yet, since we're protected by these high-grade windows, we're safe. *'Squidward:' Yeah, but the walls aren't. We better take cover. Who knows what could happen at the hands of the bomb? *'SpongeBob:' running down the stairs Good plan. bomb beeping faster Uh oh. from stairs; lands into a stack of crates *'Sandy:' SpongeBob! *'Patrick:' Everybody duck! the team members and throws himself into a pile of crates *''bomb explodes, which blows away the entire warehouse; the pile of crates are still standing'' *'Patrick:' up Is everyone okay? More importantly, is everyone still alive? and Squidward rise What about SpongeBob? rises You're alive?! But how? *'SpongeBob:' What can I say? up bubble wrap Bubble wrap really is firm yet soft. arm Can't say the same about the crates, though. *'Patrick:' Yep. We're all going to be feeling this tomorrow. shoulder *''ends'' Category:Blog posts Category:Sworn to Secrecy Category:Sworn to Secrecy Episodes Category:Sworn to Secrecy Season One Episodes